Mystery of the Paupu
by jou-chan-neko
Summary: A few years after the ending of Kingdom Hearts....
1. Wishing you were here

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Kairi stretched out on the sandy beaches of Destiny Islands... She remembered the heartless, which swarmed the island, but now everything was back to normal... Except for the fact that both she loved were gone. She closed her eyes... "Sora, Riku, both of them trying to save me... Riku, even turning to evil! Do they still feel the same about me?" Her heart ached from missing them both, but who would she run to first if they both reached the island together? She hit the sand with her fist, a tear dropping onto the Island's dry, hot sand. Kairi hopelessly fell onto the beach, sobbing. "I remember, the time when we were young, both drawing each other in our secret place"... She ran into the base of the tree, crawling in, smiling at all their drawings, once she emerged into the tree's 'cave'. She sat down on the dirt, then her head fell onto the chalk-drawings that Sora and her drew, and her eyes opened wide... She ran her hand across the drawing, and saw a drawing of Sora handing her a paupu. "Sora..." She took a peice of chalk up from the ground, and drew her handing the star-shaped fruit to Sora, and another tear fell from her eyes. "I'll wait for you..."  
  
Tidus crawled into the secret place, his eye on Kairi... He whispered to himself "Poor Kairi, loosing both of the ones she cared for most.... It must be painfull to come back here," and looked at the ground. "Hey, Kairi," He said, looking back at her. "Everyone's been looking for you, You must have been here for at least a day," He looked at the ground again. "I really should get back to the beach... But there's no point... It just makes my heart ache more... Sora and Riku aren't here... Whats the use?" She said, looking away. "Well... You still have me, Wakka, and Selphie," He said, a little jolt of hope in his voice. "I... I might as well." She said. " Thats the spirit!" Tidus said, starting to crawl through, Kairi following close behind. She stretched her arms out wide once she got out from the cave, and shaded her eyes from the sun. "You must be hungry." Tidus said. "We saved you some lunch." He smiled, and she grinned back. "Thanks" and she trotted off with him to eat.  
  
Kairi walked up into the tree house. "Yo, Kairi!" Wakka exclaimed. She smiled "Hi.." "Specials today are cheese sandwhiches with noodle soup. Enjoy," Selphie grinned and said. "Thanks guys" Kairi said, and hungerly dug in. "Yum, the noodles are great! Complements to the chef," she said and winked. After they finished, she watched Wakka and Tidus go at it in an "all out war", Wakka with his blitzball, Tidus with his rod. Wakka ended up winning, Kairi and Selphie had a laughing fit, Tidus was so angry! She smiled. It was the first time she was having fun on the Island without Riku and Sora. At least she still had friends here. She looked at the sky then to the paupu tree which Riku always used to sit upon. "Who... Who should I share a paupu with?" She said, forgetting about Selphie, watching Wakka beat Tidus. She ran up to the bridge, and to the paupu tree, and attempted to climb it. Half way through, she fell. Great, now she was soaking wet. She looked up at the four star-shaped fruits, and sighed.   
  
Looking at the water below her, Kairi sighed again. She totally had forgot about Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie, which looked completely confused about what she was doing. Did they not even miss Riku or Sora? Well, now she had done it. She ran off again, stumbling over her feet as she went, but never falling. She went into the secret place again, Sobbing. "Now everyone thinks I'm a freak... Even Sora and Riku's mothers wouldn't be like this." She kicked the secret place's wall. Her eyes couldn't help looking at Sora and Her's drawing, and gently ran her finger accross the paupu. She fell asleep crying. Early morning, She set out to get a paupu again, remembering the paupu Sora tossed over the bridge. She remembered smacking herself afterwards for listening in. She started to climb the tree, and touched the star-shaped fruit... She grabbed It quickly, and smiled. "Victorius," She whispered to herself. She climbed down and rested her back against the bottom of the tree, holding the paupu close.  
  
"Kairi... Kairi!" a friendly arm shook her shoulder. "Tidus?" Kairi said. "What? No!" he laughed. She opened her eyes, and with a suprised expression on her face, she jumped up and hugged him. It was Sora, Sora was back! She kissed him, and Sora looked at her, wide eyed. He looked straight into her eyes, which now opened, and kissed back. He smiled, and Kairi did as well. "I missed you... Alot... The others think I'm crazy..." She lauged. He looked at the paupu she was holding in her hand, with wide eyes, and looked back at her, with an understanding expression on his face. "I... I noticed, on the picture we drew of each other..." 


	2. The light that may stay or leave

Chapter 2  
  
Damn... I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, FF characters would outrule disney's... And Kairi would be... less stupid -_-; Rated PG-13 for some (barely any almost) sexuality and mild language. Also, an interesting description of things... Anyway, this is my 1st fan fic ever, so it might suck... o_o;... THIS IS NOT A LEMON!!! -_-;  
  
*** S P O I L E R S ***   
  
  
  
Sora blushed, And almost immediately, he noticed Kairi sitting on his lap. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her neck. Kairi smiled. "I love you Sora." she said calmly. He turned his head and looked into her eyes. He smiled, unsure of what to answer, just knowing she would always be here, with him. Kairi loved the feeling of warmth that Sora had given her, she loved the feel of protection from his arms wrapped around her neck. She fell asleep in his arms, and he stood awake, looking at the horizon.   
  
Kairi found herself alone on the island, leaning against the paupu tree. she yelled for Sora, but there was no answer. She ran accross the bridge, hoping to find Tidus and Wakka, but no luck. She was alone, all alone... She walked to the sand, hoping to find Selphie, but she wasn't there either... She found herself falling onto her knees... "DAMNIT!!!" her words echoed through the island. It felt like she had been crying there for hours, when someone shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes. It was Riku!   
  
"Kairi!!!" Sora yelled. "Riku? Is it really you?" Sora looked at her, confused. He wiped the tears that had fallen through her eyes from the "nightmare" she had. "You miss him, don't you. But he locked the door to the heartless..." a single tear fell from his eye. "We may never see him again..." He held Kairi close. She was the only thing he had now. He ran his fingers through his hair, and kissed her cheek. "I.. I love you Kairi," He said, sobbing. "Don't ever leave me!" She blinked, and looked at him, searching deep in his eyes for something to say. "Always. I'll always be with you Sora. Always.... I'll be in your heart forever." He felt for something in his pocket, and grabbed something. "Kairi... I brought you your lucky charm." She looked at it, and smiled. "Keep it, Sora." She clutched the paupu to her heart, knowing what to do. "Sora... Aren't you getting hungry?"  
  
He looked quickly at the paupu... "Uh.. I dono... How about you?" She looked at him, almost mindlessly breaking the paupu in two. She closed her eyes, handing Sora a half of the star-shaped fruit. He stared at her, almost not knowing what to do. He bit off a huge chunk and ate the fruit. He closed his eyes, the fruit's taste was...   
  
Undescribable... It was sweet, soft on the inside... He smiled... So this was what love felt like... He leaned in and kissed Kairi, halfway through his part of the paupu. He slid his hands onto her waist,and Kairi, open her eyes, a bit shocked... 'Well, they were sixteen, right?' she thought. She closed her eyes again, Sora's tounge parting through her mouth. The kiss wasn't hard, like she thought it would be... It was soft, a little firm... They weaved their fingers through one anothers, in a magical embrace, and broke of pieces of the paupu for both to eat.  
  
It was around noon by the time they decided that a paupu wouldn't last for the day. They ran off, hand in hand to get some food. It was just like old times, Kairi thought. Sora laughed. He was happy to have Kairi back. He closed his eyes, but quickly snapped them back open as if she were to disapear right before him. He just wanted to hold her close, forever...  
  
They had been in Sora's room, welcomed by his overjoyed mother, happy to have Sora back. They went up to the room, and Sora stretched out on his bed and took off his shirt. Kairi merely sat on the edge. Sora moved his hand to hers, as If motioning it would be okay. He knew she still had feelings for Riku, he turned to darkside for her. Sora almost felt bad for not doing the same, but destiny had already chosen it's path, and it had luckily lead to him and Kairi.   
  
Kairi felt his hand on hers, and smiled slightly. His hand was warm, a feeling she wanted to keep with her forever. Would Sora ever leave her again? She hoped not. She wanted to stay on Destiny Islands with Sora, for her whole life... Her life was perfect now... Except for the fact Riku was gone... She missed him dearly... But she knew that Sora was all she had now. She had now layed on her back next to Sora, his arm holding her close. She ran her fingers across his bare chest and to his chin, and gently kissed him. He smiled, knowing that Kairi was there, with him... He wished it would stay this way. 


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3  
  
Damn it O_o;... I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, FF characters would outrule disney's (duh)... And Kairi would be... less ...stupid (yeah) -_-; Rated PG-13 for some (barely any almost) sexuality and mild language. Also, an interesting description of things... Anyway, this is my 1st fan fic ever, so it might suck... o_o;... THIS IS NOT A LEMON!!! -_-;  
  
*** S P O I L E R S ***   
  
  
  
Sora and Kairi fell asleep in eachother's arms... She smiled, it was a peacefull night, and Sora's mom didn't know that they slept there. Kairi got up early before the sunrised, and climbed out of Sora's window, running off to her house. She ate there, and when it was sunrise, she went out to lay on the sand and bask in the sun. Sora awoke, noticing no one there in his arms. "Kairi!" he was shaken a little, not knowing where she was or what she was doing. She could have left the island... He quickly dressed and went outside to look for her. He sighed, finding her sitting up on the beach, staring longingly at the two paupus in the tree. Sora crawled up behind her, and kissed her cheek. "Hi" he said, smiling. Kairi turned her head somewhat suprised and smiled. He laid down on the silk-like sand and she sat up a little and laid on his chest. She loved the feeling of him there to protect her. But she couldn't stand it any longer... She had to talk to someone about Riku... "Sora..." Kairi said.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh..... nevermind..."  
  
She had ignored Riku again... This was the second time since Sora came back. She felt as if she would offend Sora if she talked to him about Riku, so she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to lose the only one she had. Sora put her arms around her, never threatening to let go... A wave reached their bare toes, and time passed by. It had been nearly two hours...  
  
Tidus stared at the two helplessly, wishing he had taken his chance while he had the time. "Damn Sora," he whispered to himself. He hated looking at them.. together......... so he turned his head away. Selphie smirked from the dock. So Tidus had a little crush, didn't he?   
  
She laughed a little to herself. Wakka sat on the bridge, practicing with his blitzball, twirling it on one finger... He never thought about Kairi and Sora much, but he smiled when he saw them. Kairi closed her eyes. She thought she could forget Riku, but it just wasn't possible... But if she had feelings for him, how could she love Sora? A single tear fell from her eye, and she tried concealing it from Sora. She wiped her face. He blinked. "Is there something wrong, Kairi?" he asked curiously. "Oh.. No, nothings wrong, some sand flew into my eye." she said quickly. He looked down. Was she keeping something from him? He sighed, looking at the water... Had Riku escaped from the door to Kingdom Hearts?   
  
Please Review and thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon. I know this one was short o_o;;; But oh well, It's my first ficcy and I think I did ok. Thanks to all that reviewed or are doing so now! :D 


	4. Leaving the Dark

Chapter 4  
  
Damn... I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, FF characters would outrule disney's... And Kairi would be... less stupid -_-; Rated PG-13 for some (barely any almost) sexuality and mild language. Also, an interesting description of things... Anyway, this is my 1st fan fic ever, so it might suck... o_o;... THIS IS NOT A LEMON!!! -_-; . Its 2 years after the ending of Kingdom Hearts 1... Please R&R! Thank you! This chapter is from Riku's POV... BWHAHAHAAH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!! o.0;  
  
*** S P O I L E R S ***   
  
The darkness englufed me, suffocated me, intoxicating my body with what before I wasn't afraid of. It was different now. Everything was black, every bit of light was locked away somewhere else. I kept my eyes open, as if searching for light. But I found nothing... I dreamt of holding Kairi, keeping her close... She was the one I loved. I turned to the darkness within to save her. I hoped she was safe... Even If she was with Sora...  
  
It was different now. I have gotten used to the suffocation and the pain... It was a natural thing. My stomach is always bare, but something keeps me alive, awake to withstand the darkness. It is torture. I lay here, floating in the mist of nothingness, wondering if this is death. I remember the angelic smile on Kairi's face, that almost never would fade. I wonder if those still in the mist of destiny islands remember me, think of me, or care for me. I cannot sense if It is ever day, It just always seems like night. Am I going to be here forever? I remember my male friend... But that memory... It's fading from me. I remember his hair... And his blue eyes...he was a year younger then me... But I have forgotten his name... I reach for Kairi, but she barely reaches back. Maybe I will never see her again. The darkness has grown over my heart, taking over me, controlling me. Sometimes he wished he had never pulled the door shut. The pain is just a mere annoyance now... I have been choking this way for what seems like eternity... Was this death, or hell?   
  
I opened my eyes, and saw a glimmer of light. I uncurled myself from the position i was in and tried running to it. I panted, using all of my power to get to the light. I reached my destination.. I reached for the light, and I could touch the warmth again..... Next thing I knew, I was waking in the secret place. At first I thought it was a dream, as if I shouldn't get my hopes up. But my self concious told me it was something more... I wanted to see that Angelic Face again... I desired it too greatly. As I walked out of the secret place, I saw almost mindless faces of Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. They had grown older, and more mature. I wondered what I looked like. I saw my reflection in the pool of water and felt myself smirking. I looked practically the same. His clothes were torn, stained, and colored black. My face was smeared with blood that had stained my pale face long ago. I scooped some water with his hands and splashed my face. I was afraid. Afraid to see the girl I loved. I just knew Sora would be there... I glanced to the paupu tree and tried to keep my face straight. There was one less paupu then when I left the island.  
  
Thank you for reading and please review i know it kinda was weird with the POV but yeah... I hope it was good and yeah... ANOTHER cliffhanger!! 


	5. Dreaming of You

Chapter 5  
  
Damn... I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, FF characters would outrule disney's... And Kairi would be... less stupid -_-; Rated PG-13 for some (barely any almost) sexuality and mild language. Also, an interesting description of things... Anyway, this is my 1st fan fic ever, so it might suck... o_o;... THIS IS NOT A LEMON!!! -_-; . Its 2 years after the ending of Kingdom Hearts 1... Please R&R! Thank you! This Chapter is from Riku's POV again... heheheheheh. Thanks to all that reviewed!!!! You people were reeeeeeely nice ^_^. Oh, and sorry for the delay. My chapters should be up every day, I'll try to make a new one each day... Or maybe two... Sorry the last two chapters were reeeeeeely short. Thank yew!   
  
*** S P O I L E R S ***   
  
I desperately tried to keep a straight face... "Sora and Kairi must've shared that paupu" I said quietly to myself. Good for them, I thought... Kairi's happiness is my happiness........... But in reality, I was heart broken. I looked to the beach, and saw Kairi. She was resting on Sora. I flinched... I didn't want to see her with him. It was sort of my own kind of jealousy. I just sat back down again, thinking of her. I wanted her to be rested on me... I wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to let her know how much I loved her. But would she love me back? I really didn't know. I had never let a stray tear fall from my eye, but this time, one did. I knew I would have to force myself to get over Kairi... It wouldn't be right... She was with Sora, and from what I could tell, she was happy. I looked down. What had caused my life to be this way? Was my life going to be like this hell hole forever? Pain shot through my heart like a poison arrow. I was intoxicated by love, a poison that could never be removed. Why was Kairi so important to me? She was only a childhood friend, and I had been missing for three years... I wondered how long Sora had been with her, stealing her away from me.... Wait... What was I thinking? Sora was my friend too... But... I just couldn't take my chance, could I. I wistfully sat down, to afraid to talk to the girl. I stared at the paupu for hours... And finally, I fell asleep.   
  
I was in a place full of nothing... It was just a cloudy mist. Sora appeared out of no where, and started mocking me. He laughed, and said I wasn't good enough for Kairi, that she had chosen him. "Sora... Why?" I asked curiously. "Sora... Why?" he mocked. "I finally beat you. Admit it. You lost, Riku." he grinned almost evily and laughed again. "You son of a bitch..." I cursed at him. "The best thing you can say is that?" he said. "I hate you... You bastard," 


	6. I love you

Chapter 6  
  
wooo! sorry. This chapter is going to be EXTREMELY short, cause It's only 2 paragraphs. I just wrote it in school cause I get really bored. Sorry It took a while cause I get home at 4:30 pm and I was talking on the phone with 2 of my good friends about something that happened recently. So now its 6:30 and I'm just starting my sixth chapter. This is my first fic and I hope you like it so far ^-^ please R&R even if it's a bad review. :D thanks so much. Sorry If there are any spelling errors.  
  
Suddenly, Kari appeared. She quickly frowned and said "Sorry, Riku." Unctrollable tears fell from my eyes and I screamed. My eyes shot open. It was only a dream.... My face was smothered with swear, tears, and anger. It was night. I ran to the residential area of Destiny Islands, where Kairi lived. I wondered if she still ketp her window open. I found her house, and as I expected, her window was open. Nonchalantly, I climbed. in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She woke me with a startle. Quickly, she jumbed out of the bed and panted. "This is a dream, she told herself. I merely yawned and stretched my arms. "You're already awake?" I aksked, and laughed. "Riku..." I walked to her and held her close in a tight embrace. "I love you, Kairi." A tear fell from her eye, and I wiped her delicate cheek with a finger. Before she knew it, I was kissing her.  
  
Sorry! I know that chapter was EXTREMELY short, but yeah... I hope i relieved you of a small cliffhanger and I'll keep updating! hehehehehehehheeeheheheheehehhehehehheheheehhehe. yeah. XD sorry. Anyway, keep in touch cause I'll keep updaating a WHOLE LOT. 


	7. Rebelion

Chapter 7  
  
Again this is from Riku's POV hehehhehehehheehh. I'm gonna try as hard as I possibly can to get ALL of the chapters in. Please email me at Questsanonymus@hotmail.com if u want to tell me how many chapters the ff should be. Thanks to all who reviewed. Again, please R&R even if it's a hate review lol. Anyway, He'res the seventh chapter ^-^ enjoy. Oh and this is rated PG-13 for sexuality and language. THIS IS NOT A GOD DAMN LEMON!!! Trust me on this one... god... Anyway, "FINALLY," you mutter under your breath. He'res the god damn chapter. =D  
  
I cupped her gentle face with my hands and pulled her close. We parted, and held into an embrace. "You're back.." she whispered into my ear. I reached into my pocket as she looked into my eyes, confused. It was a small box... She looked at me, wide eyed. I had to take this leap now, or never... Or Sora would snatch her from me... I knew it was too soon, but.... I was back... and if I didn't, I would be glaring at Sora for the rest of my life.. I looked straight into her eyes (still standing) ... She was awestruck... She gasped as I opened the small box, revealing a ring... It had a small diamond paupu in the middle, with two diamonds on the side. "Mary me, Kairi..." I whispered into her ear. She quickly backed away, and I knew it was too soon. "Riku..." she looked into my eyes, and sat down on her bed. I held her hand. "Will you at least wait on it? Sleep on it? Anything... I just want to be with you... You're the only thing I have, Kairi... I love you... I've been saving that ring ever since we were apart.. I just didn't propose to you in front of Sora, you would say no." I sat on the edge of the bed next to her, and she helplessly fell onto my shoulder, crying. "Its... I have to choose between you and Sora..." I put a hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair. "Everything will fall into place sooner or later..." I kissed her softly. I slid the ring back into my pocket and pulled her close. I needed her, I desired her, and I held her right in the palm of my hand. The day dragged on, and soon it was night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up early morning to find her hair ruffled, and slowly got out of bed so she wouldn't notice. I left a note, quickly dressed, and stretched. Time to go find Sora. The baka probably wasn't awake. Oh well. I ran over the bridge and climbed onto the paupu tree. I never noticed how tall I was before a leaf was hitting me in the face. I grabbed the smallest paupu off the tree and stuffed it into my largest pocket. I stretched out on the tree's large limb and stayed there for a while, staring at the sky, thinking of my delicate little angel. I woke up to someone yelling my name. "RIKU!!! WAKE UP DAMNIT!!!" great.. I had this to wake up to. I stretched my arms and yawned in his face. "What's your problem Sora? I was sleeping.." I grinned. I knew I had ticked him off then. "THATS ALL YOU CAN SAY!??! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR 2 YEARS!!!" he shook his head. I stood up. "Heh. I'm still taller than you. Good sign, noting I'm older than you." his face turned a slight shade of red. I only laughed to myself and looked at the sky. I turned around. "Wondering how I got out of the hell hole? It was easy. 2 years of torture, then I climbed out of a hole and ended up here... Anyway, heard about you and Kairi. Actually, I saw you.. I smiled. "Congratulations. But not for long. I'm sorry, Sora, but she's mine." I laughed again. "Huh?" I turned around. "She'll be mine soon enough." I took the paupu out of my pocket and threw it in the air playfully, catching it with an open palm as it fell. He turned a slight shade of red. "She won't ever be yours Riku." I looked at him, acting sarcastically confused. "Oh really? I think I've beaten you before. It'll be easy this time. I turned and walked off, raising a hand in a "bye" sort of gesture. Soon I heard him whisper, "I'll kill you." I grinned. Just like Sora...  
  
  
  
Sorry, the chapter was short because it was from Riku's POV again.... Hehehheeh. Like that chapter? I know, Riku's starting to sound like a brat................ But I'll keep adding chapppies so keep reading. Please Review and thx for reading!!! 


End file.
